


Morning Light

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Intimacy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: He can't help but want to check just to make sure she's real and that she's his.





	Morning Light

He lightly brushes his fingers against her cheek, he studies her face determined to memorize her features and assure himself she’s real. Morning light pours in through the bedroom window, she seems to glow with her pale skin and thick brown hair that flows over her bare shoulders, stray strands falling over her face that he pushes back behind her ear. Her eyes are on him and a smile tugs at her full lips as she looks at him. She hums and stretches lazily as his fingers stroke along her jaw then across her bottom lip. She presses a kiss against his fingers, he smiles at her. 

“Why do you look at me like that?” She asks him as she quietly laughs.

He places a hand against her hip, pulls her body close against his own and in a moment her arm is wrapped around his back. 

“To make sure you’re real.” Is his whispered reply and he knows its silly.

She kisses the bridge of his nose then his lips then his chin. “I thought last night alone proved I’m real.” She teases before nipping against his jaw.

Oswald groans, he moves a hand to her bare behind giving a gentle squeeze, his fingers pressing against firm tender flesh. She presses more closely against him and her eyes are alight with mischief as she stares up at him.

“It still doesn’t hurt to check…. You’re so beautiful.”

She presses a kiss against the center of his chest almost ignoring his compliment, his kind words and the adoring love in his brilliant green eyes is more honesty and love than she thinks she can handle. She gently pushes him back onto his back, she moves to settle herself on his lap with her legs on either side of him. She places her hands against his chest and smiles down at him. He reaches up placing a hand against her cheek and she nuzzles against his palm, he feels awestruck by her beauty and the comforting weight of her body. She leans down her lips capturing his in a deep kiss, she nips at his lip pulling a moan from him. He touches every inch of bare skin available to him, she shivers beneath his touch and in a moment, she’s pressed against him and he’s holding her close once more as they continue to kiss. Her tongue presses into his mouth and his fingers tangle in her hair. 

He loves her and he wants her and she loves him back, it’s a miracle in and of itself.


End file.
